wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Loch Modan
(4,500) (250) (250) Trogg |level=10-20 |major= Thelsamar (850) |affiliation= Alliance |ruler=King Magni Bronzebeard |loc=Eastern Khaz Modan |pop=5,000 }} Loch Modan is a large area east of Dun Morogh, situated in eastern Khaz Modan. It is known for its temperate climate, abandoned archaeological dig site, and the huge lake from which the region takes its name. The gray and rugged Khaz Mountains rise up on all sides around the loch, and the hills are lightly wooded with pine and birch. The loch is held in place by the Stonewrought Dam, an architectural wonder of no equal on Azeroth. The dam controls the flow of water to the Wetlands below. Loch Modan is heavily populated by hostile troggs, unearthed from caves below ground by the dwarven digs. They have since settled in the surrounding mountainous area and built crude camps and caves from which to strike at passing travelers. Other dangers include dangerous wildlife, aggressive kobolds, and the powerful ogres of the Mo'grosh Stronghold. History Despite its serene appearance, Loch Modan has seen its share of conflict and bloodshed. In the Second War, the orcs of the Horde overran Loch Modan and made a stand against the defenders of the Alliance. The dwarves of Ironforge were ultimately successful in their defense, and reclaimed the area in the war's aftermath. Broken catapults and ballistae can still be seen scattered about on the bottom and islands of the loch, mute evidence to the region's bloody history. Geography There are no instanced dungeons or battlegrounds in Loch Modan. However, the micro dungeon Mo'grosh Stronghold can be found in this area. Since the Alliance has no travel hub in the Badlands, they have to fly to Thelsamar in Loch Modan and ride from there to get to Uldaman. Newer players are often unacquainted to the higher-level activity in a teens level zone in comparison to the starting zones they have come from. Maps and subregions *A topographic map of Loch Modan. Flight Master Locations : Farstrider Lodge : Thelsamar Adjacent regions Notable characters Loch Modan is home to several dwarves of various levels of importance. In the Valley of Kings, Captain Rugelfuss sends promising young dwarves to eradicate the troggs who infest the region. At the Stonewrought Dam, Chief Engineer Hinderweir VII seeks to rid Loch Modan of the vile and terrible Dark Iron dwarves. And at his excavation site, the unlucky Prospector Ironband recruits "slightly" more experienced adventures to investigate the ruins of Uldaman. Quests Loch Modan is the implied level 10-20 destination zone for dwarves and gnomes from the adjacent starting zone of Dun Morogh. However it is easy enough for all other Alliance races to quest here, via the Deeprun Tram from Stormwind (this is true since the opening of Stormwind Harbour, allowing young Draenei and Night Elves easy access to Stormwind). * The In Defense of the King's Lands quest chain follows the dwarves' recurring battles with troggs. * While quests associated with Ironband's Excavation Site in the east also have problems with troggs, the Ironband's Blastpowder quest chain introduces the Dark Iron dwarves as a new threat. * This new threat is even more underscored by the A Dark Threat Looms quest chain at the Stonewrought Dam. Resources * Cloth ** Linen Cloth ** Wool Cloth * Fishing ** Raw Brilliant Smallfish ** Raw Bristle Whisker Catfish ** Raw Loch Frenzy ** Raw Longjaw Mud Snapper * Herbs ** Peacebloom ** Silverleaf ** Earthroot ** Mageroyal ** Swiftthistle ** Briarthorn ** Bruiseweed * Leather ** Ruined Leather Scraps ** Light Leather ** Medium Leather * Ore ** Copper Vein ** Tin Vein ** Silver Vein Wild creatures *Bears *Boars *Carrion Birds *Crocolisks *Dark Iron Dwarves *Frenzies *Kobolds *Mountain Buzzards *Ogres *Spiders *Threshadons *Troggs Cataclysm Many things will happend in loch modan in the cataclysm. Twilight hammer cultists attacking, dark iron dwarves up to their old tricks, the loch drained dry and murlocs, gnolls and kobolds creating an alliance. Areas affected Frejya’s (MVP) Cataclysm Compilation: * The Farstrider Lodge – flight master added * Grizzlepaw Ridge – now inhabited by a named Dark Iron Spy, Gorick Guzzledraught * Ironband's Excavation Site – new cave added near here called Ironwing Cavern, filled with hostile Proto-Striders and Haywire Battle-Chickens * The Loch – 90% drained dry from destruction of the Stonewrought Dam; where the troggs used to be is now a Twilight camp * Mo'grosh Stronghold – yes, you can see an enormous tower from the Twilight Highlands above the Stronghold; no, you cannot fly to it * Stonesplinter Valley – new deep cave system to the left as you enter; cave system taken out up the second hill * Stonewrought Dam – hole punched into it; taken over by Dark Iron Clan * Other – deep chasm separates normal entry between Loch Modan and the Badlands; Mosshide Gnolls now inhabit the areas west of Thelsamar * New Hunter Pets – Loch Buzzard, Golden Eagle, Bobcat (BE starter), Hill Fox File:LochModan 071310 142140 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|New trogg cave in Stonesplinter Valley File:LochModan 071310 142156 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Stonesplinter Valley File:LochModan 071310 163335 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Ironband's Excavation Site File:LochModan 071310 184307 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|One way of taking a tour File:LochModan 071310 184313 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Woosh! File:LochModan 071310 184336 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Broken Stonewrought Dam File:LochModan 071310 174846 - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|The drained Loch Drained Loch.jpg|Drained Loch at night Videos euBS4SwV1vI dXh5l9XbaIQ References External links fr:Loch Modan Category:Loch Modan Category:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Dwarf territories Category:Gnome territories Category:Lakes